


We started dancing (destiel)

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 80's Music, Awkward Sam, Bunker Fluff, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dancing, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Some words so watch out, casdean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the bunker, it gets pretty boring sometimes so Cas decides to explore and find some vinyl records. And then some cute Destiel happens :) P.S involves some dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	We started dancing (destiel)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm not dead but super duper busy. So I was suddenly inspired to do this little thing while listening to some Aha Take On Me and just decided to like wow make this. It's gonna be weird, kinda like a crack fic but I hope you like it ! xx

It gets pretty boring in the bunker, and the boys were lounging away by themselves not knowing how to spend their Saturday night. There were no new cases whatsoever, and even if they were, just some old spirit haunting the town or some mysterious sighting of big foot. Not really what the boys were good at. And so Sam was on his laptop, looking for more interesting cases and secretly reading fan fiction, while Dean was in his room, lying down and feet hanging off his bed whilst reading the latest Porn magazine that he got from the gas station. Reading? More like ogling at the girl's tits. But what else was dean supposed to do? He was in no mood in taking a drive and Sam was being too boring to poke fun around with. It was almost as if Sam was on bitch mode 24/7. 

There was a creak of the bunkers door and Castiel made his way down the stairs to meet Sam sitting at the table. Sam glanced up and greeted him with a cute grin. "Hey Cas. What's up?" Sam asked, quite surprised of the ex-angel of the lord's sudden appearance. It was unusual for him to this, he would at least call first. 

"Hello Sam. I just decided to drop by and check on the both of you. Also I was getting restless and decided to "crash" here as they say. I hope you don't mind? Also, where's Dean?" Cas asked in his usual monotonous voice. Sam went blank for a good two seconds before realising that the guy in front of him had asked a question and cleared his throat and tried to sound casual, hoping that Cas did not see him go full retard there.

"Urh yeah sure, don't mind at all! Dean's in his room, though I'll advice to um not go in there now. J-just to be sure he isn't doing anything...weird at the moment" Sam suggested, trying to sound the least of awkward but failing miserably. Cas caught on soon enough and the blood rushed up to his face as he nodded in understanding. He muttered a small "I will explore the bunker then" before walking away, leaving a awkward-flustered Sam behind to continue on with his research and reading on CasDean.

As Cas walked around the long halls of the bunker, a particular room piqued his interest. It was filled with records and vinyl's that dated back to the early 20's to the 90's. The ex-angel had no idea how the music on earth sounded like but he knew from his watching that it was quite pleasing. So after a good ten minutes of searching through the dozens of records, he found one that he was inexplicably drawn too. Aha - Take On Me. Not far from the pile of records was an old turntable. After some luck, Cas managed to get it working and fully functional. He placed the vinyl where it belonged and adjusted the needle to then be greeted with the intro drum beat of the song. 

The music was loud, and the vibrations could be felt. Cas never felt this way before, all alive and hyper. Almost like the music was surging through his veins! His feet began to tap to the beat and he actually began to dance in a really random way. Not far from the room was Dean's room, and he could hear the music playing. He knew Sam would never play that kind of crap( A/N : back off Deano) and decided to get up and investigate. Knife in his hand, he cautiously approached the room and got ready to spring into action when he saw the most adorable sight of Cas doing the shimmy. And so Dean decided to join in and they both danced the night away to the tunes of Aha while Sam secretly filmed them from the door, accidentally catching them make out and now he was scarred for life because he thought fan fics were scary enough. The End :)

**Author's Note:**

> My mind took a real big dump at the end there so weehee! I wanted to add they did the frickle frackle and Sam ran away screaming but then.. I was like nahhh :) hope u enjoy, leave a comment and kudoss!! Love ya! xx


End file.
